Conventionally, there has been a linear motor provided with a magnetic field source where a plurality of magnets are arrayed, and an armature arranged to oppose to the magnetic field source.
As one example of such an armature of the linear motor, such a configuration has been known that the armature includes an armature core having a plurality of teeth linearly arrayed at predetermined intervals, and a plurality of bobbins. Each bobbin has flange parts, is wound by a winding to form a coil, and is fitted onto each tooth.
JP2003-047229A discloses of filling the armature core with a resin to prevent the winding, which is wound around the bobbin to form the coil, from collapsing.